


Only Time will Tell

by Pyreite



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite





	Only Time will Tell

Inuyasha's dog-like ears flattened against the crown of his head. He glanced at his friend, golden eyes narrowing as he sniffed the air. He smelt an acrid tang mingled with the muskiness of a male youkai. Sesshoumaru always reeked of poison. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled in dislike.

He hated that caustic stink. It was sharp and cutting like the edge of a blade. Inuyasha frowned when he sensed a brief flare of youki. Sesshoumaru had announced his presence for all to see, hear, and feel. Youkai and human alike, within a ten mile radius of their village, would be scurrying for cover.

It was well known that Sesshoumaru was fond of the Shikon Miko. He counted her as an ally. He didn't tolerate threats to her wellbeing when she was both sister and mother to his ward. Rin had benefited from her care and tutelage. Their tiny village, thanks to Sesshoumaru's guardianship, hadn't been raided by bandits in years.

It had been a mutually beneficial alliance.

Inuyasha snorted when Kagome shuffled her feet and twiddled her thumbs. She was still unsettled by his elder brother. Sesshoumaru had a reputation. He was slow to anger, but always swift to deal with trouble. Youkai solutions were often more brutal and bloodier than humans realised.

"It's too late to be nervous now", growled Inuyasha. "He's coming down here to see you not Rin".

"He didn't have too", reasoned Kagome. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself".

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's been fifty years. He's got a promise to keep. Sesshoumaru's all about honour and crap. He's not going to piss off just because you want him too".

"I know", said Kagome. "I'm just happiest in the village with you and Rin. I don't care if the villagers are uneasy about me. I just want to help them. A priestess is supposed to look after those in her charge".

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder. He gave his friend an annoyed look. Kagome's resigned smile doused his irritation. He sighed when the wind ruffled his hair. Long silver tendrils fluttered like the gossamer threads of a spider's web.

"You always were a bleeding heart", he grumbled. "Always putting others before yourself. Kagome, those idiots would roast you over an open fire if they got the chance. They don't say it to our faces, but they're scared of you, and me, and Rin. We've spent fifty years protecting them, but without Miroku and Sango, things have changed. Their kids are already having a hard time trying to figure out who accused you of being a witch".

"But it's just a silly rumour".

Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome only saw the good in people, never the bad.

"A silly rumour is enough for some folks to grab a torch, scythe, and pitchfork", he told her. "They'd burn you out of house and home to quell their fears. Scared people don't know right from wrong. They only see something they fear and think using force will drive it away. I'm not going to let them start a fight over nothing, so getting you out of the village is best".

Kagome's confidence wilted. "I didn't mean to cause trouble".

Inuyasha groaned. "You didn't!"

"But you want to send me away!"

"I have too to keep you safe!"

"Then I must have done something wrong!"

Inuyasha smiled when Kagome sniffled. She was trying hard not to cry, though her eyes were watery. A discreet wipe of her eyelids made the first slick tears disappear. She was hurting inside, but Inuyasha was certain she'd be fine. The village had been her home for half a century.

It made sense that she didn't want to leave everything she'd known behind.

"You've done nothing wrong", explained Inuyasha. "The villagers just don't understand who and what you are. Kikyou was their priestess seventy years ago, but everyone that knew her is dead and buried. It's not the old fogies I worry about. It's their children and they've got short memories".

"And a lot of fear", finished Kagome. "They do tend to give me these odd looks".

"Yeah. Which is why sending you away will save their lives".

" _What_?"

Inuyasha nodded. "If they hurt you. I'd have to stop Sesshoumaru from killing them all".

Kagome gaped at him.

"He promised to protect you. Remember? Anyone stupid enough to raise a hand against you got their balls sliced off with an acid-whip. Why do you think we haven't been troubled by bandits or marauding youkai? They all give the Shikon Miko's village a wide berth 'cause they want to keep their balls and their lives".

"That's horrible!" gasped Kagome.

Inuyasha snickered. "They don't call my half-brother the _Killing Perfection_ for nothing".

"But what about you and Rin?"

"Keh. We'll move on in a week. Sango's girls are already training more taijiya so the village will be safe from youkai. Her boy's got the spiritual side covered so he can take care of the shrine. Rin wants to visit that ugly little wart Jaken, so you'll probably see us in the next few days".

"Are you going to live with Sesshoumaru-sama too?"

"No", hissed Inuyasha. "We're going to live near him not with him, at least, until he figures things out with you".

Kagome frowned. "Figures what out with me?"

"Nothing".

" _Inuyasha_!"

"Nope. I'm not saying another word. You just gotta figure some things out on your own, Kagome".

The trees were laden with cherry-blossoms. Pink and white petals, blown off the bough, floated on the shifting air. The sun was high in the sky, a golden ball on a sea of blue and foaming white-capped clouds. The meadow was lush with blooming wild flowers. Spring had come early this year.

"I knew he'd come back for you", said Inuyasha. "He's always kept his promises".

Black hair without a single strand of grey had been tamed into a braid. A thick fringe spilled over a tanned brow, temples, and cheeks. Skin softer than silk had darkened during her days in the Feudal Era. She had no wrinkles to suggest advancing age despite the passing years. She was as young and pretty now as she had been fifty years ago at the tender age of twenty-two.

Kagome Higurashi was unchanged by time.

The magic of the Shikon jewel had kept her youthful.

"I never thought my wish would end like this", whispered Kagome. "I just wanted everyone to be happy".

"I know", soothed Inuyasha. "But this _is_ how it ended. You haven't aged a day in the past fifty years, Kagome. Kaede's gone. Miroku and Sango's children are grown".

Black brows furrowed. Eyes the colour of the sky glistened like wet sapphires. Her sadness smelt briny like the sea. Inuyasha hated the scent of her grief as much as he hated the stink of Sesshoumaru's acrid poison. Both burned the nose like fire and made his heart constrict in fear and pain.

"Did I stay too long?" asked Kagome. "Was I too selfish?"

Inuyasha looked away. It was a hard thing to see her so distraught. If she kept staring at him with those wide soulful blue eyes he'd do something drastic. A promise was a promise. Inuyasha gritted his fangs and shook his head.

"Never, Kagome. You were right to stay in the village all these years. No one else could have taken over after Kaede died. The people needed a Miko and you assumed the role required of you. You did well, very well, for a girl from five hundred years in the future".

Inuyasha could smelt the salty-saccharine sweetness of her embarrassment. He didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing. Kagome still reacted with the shyness of a girl sometimes. Her innocence, even after half a century, had neither dulled nor disappeared. She was more mature but deep down she still had that endearing innocence.

"Thank you, Inuyasha".

The simplest praise made her smile.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't let it go to your head".

Kagome giggled. "I won't".

Her smile waned when someone crossed the meadow. Black boots, crisp white robes, and a youkai's mane of silver hair swayed in the breeze. Kagome saw a fair elfin face with angular cheeks, a sharp chin, and a long straight nose. A pair of glinting sunset-gold eyes returned her scrutiny. Magenta stripes and an indigo crescent moon proclaimed his identity.

"Well", grumbled Inuyasha. "He's here. Finally".

Sesshoumaru walked without haste in loping strides. Kagome was reminded of a wolf slinking through the underbrush. He moved with the same grace though without that familiar lupine wariness. His head was held too high and his eyes were too intent on her to suggest fear. Kagome shied when he kept watching her as if he were an eagle hunting a mouse.

Sesshoumaru still made her nervous.

She resisted the urge to hide behind Inuyasha when he closed the distance between them. He paused before her, tall as a mountain, and just as imposing. Kagome felt small in his shadow. She humbled herself more out of fear than anxiety. She refused to meet his gaze by bowing her head and averting her eyes.

Kagome tried not to fidget though she was coiled tight as a spring. Every nerve was afire with adrenaline. Every muscle tense as a bowstring. She waited with bated breath for Sesshoumaru's judgement. He had always been quieter and more composed than his outgoing younger brother.

A glacier would have had a friendlier disposition.

The silence was unnerving.

Kagome gasped when a warm hand cupped her cheek. Taloned fingers slipped beneath her chin. She reddened on realising that she could feel the roughness of his callouses. His skin was still soft though his pale fingers were strong as steel despite his gentleness. Kagome felt a firm pressure and an insistent tug as he lifted her head.

"Miko".

His voice was gravelly.

"Why are you afraid?"

Kagome bit her lip. She was forced to look at him. Golden cat-slitted eyes regarded her with feline curiosity. Kagome saw none of Inuyasha's roguish warmth in those amber depths. Sesshoumaru's eyes were as icy as she remembered.

"I want to stay in the village with Inuyasha and Rin".

"You cannot", challenged Sesshoumaru. "You know this".

"I do", confirmed Kagome. "But it's still my home".

"A home can be rebuilt".

"But I want to stay!"

"It is safer for all", reasoned Sesshoumaru. "If you do not".

"Inuyasha said you'd kill anyone who tried to hurt me".

"Then you should heed my half-brother's wisdom".

Kagome sniffled. She knew he was right. The villagers were whispering of witchcraft and youkai-magic. It was only a matter of time before someone acted upon the rumours and did something rash. Kagome didn't want anyone to suffer because of her own foolishness.

"I never thought wishing away the Shikon jewel would curse me with eternal youth".

Sesshoumaru's face softened. He shared an understanding look with his half-brother. A simple companionable nod from Inuyasha was enough. When the hanyou stepped aside, Sesshoumaru took his place beside the Shikon Miko. He released her chin and offered her his hand, palm up, and taloned fingers splayed.

"No one can know their future. You least of all. The jewel was purified and wished away. The last clinging threads of that wish granted you youth and a long life. It would be a shame to waste it".

Kagome glanced from his calloused hand to his fair elfin face. She was frightened of the future. Sesshoumaru smelt the bitterness of her fear and the clinging saltiness of her sadness. The Monk and Taijiya were only a fortnight dead. She hadn't yet allowed herself to mourn their passing.

"Will you come with me?" asked Sesshoumaru. "There is much I would like to show you and teach you as well".

Kagome's eyes widened. Her sadness abated and curiosity kindled in her eyes. She was intrigued by his suggestion. Sesshoumaru was pleased by how easily he'd piqued her interest. The opportunity to learn something new had whetted her appetite.

Kagome was landed like a fish on a line.

Youkai culture had always fascinated her.

"Would you show me your palace?" gushed Kagome. "Oh! Could you teach me about youkai spells and healing? I've always been curious about how you set wards too. And that cloud of youki you use to fly. It's simply marvellous, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru preened like a cockerel. He had always been partial to praise. It was a simple thing to stroke his ego by a kindly compliment. He wasn't usually swayed by sweet words, but Kagome was guileless. Her praise was sincere.

She genuinely believed his ability to fly upon a cloud of his own youki _was_ marvellous.

"You flatter me".

Kagome blushed. "Are you teasing me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His golden eyes glinted. "I am. Does it please you to know that I am not so frightening?"

"Well you adore Rin and she's wonderful".

"To know my ward is not to know me".

Kagome laughed. "Yes it is!"

"How so?" quipped Sesshoumaru.

"Well you always brings her gifts and visit her often. You also sit with her for hours on end to have simple conversations over tea. You dislike human food, but you always eat what she makes for you. You don't mind as much when she kisses Inuyasha because she's always smiling. You're glad she's happy, Sesshoumaru-sama, even if she's married to your hanyou half-brother".

Inuyasha's cheeks were cherry-pink. "Keh".

Sesshoumaru gave him a dark look.

"As long as Rin is content he may continue to be her mate".

Inuyasha scowled. "You got no say in the matter!"

Sesshoumaru arched a silver brow. "Do you honestly believe that?"

Inuyasha groaned. "No. Rin listens to you. Shit. All right! I'll make sure she stays happy!"

"You will when you give her the pups she desires", advised Sesshoumaru. "She knows you have been holding back during your coupling out of concern for her fragility. She is human and you are half youkai. Be gentle, Inuyasha, but also firm, attentive, and thorough. She will not conceive otherwise".

" _Grah_! _Stop giving me love advice in front of Kagome_!"

"You need it".

" _Shut up_!" bellowed Inuyasha.

Kagome's nervousness eased. She beamed at Sesshoumaru with a flash of white teeth. She was still pink-cheeked with embarrassment, but her fear and anxiety were gone. She placed her hand in his with a girlish giggle. Kagome gave Inuyasha a parting smile.

"You were right", she teased. "He isn't so scary after all".

Inuyasha chuckled. "Told you so". He nodded to his older brother. "You take care of her now. Guard her well and good like you promised".

"I always keep my promises", avowed Sesshoumaru. "Come".

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama", replied Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's pale fingers closed around the Shikon Miko's tanned hand. He took a step forward and tugged ever-so-gently. Kagome followed him. Sesshoumaru led her away through the meadow. Blades of grass flowed like water around her pleated red-pants. The pale sleeves and collar of her station marked her as pure of heart, mind, and body.

Kagome still preferred to wear a priestess's sacred red and white garb.

Inuyasha waited for his wife beneath the flowering boughs of Goshinboku. Pink and white petals fell from the sky like rain. The tree was weeping, he thought, for the departure of the Shikon Miko. He sighed when he saw a cloud rise high into the air. Upon it he spied two figures, one tall and clad in white, whilst the other wore white and red.

It was done.

Kagome had finally left Kaede's village for good.

"She's gone", said Rin. "I'm glad we said our goodbyes this morning".

"Yeah", declared Inuyasha. "It was easier sending her off than I'd thought it would be".

"Did she protest?"

"Often and loudly".

Rin giggled. "That's our Kagome-sama. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to put Kasumi's baby down for a nap. He was being fussy till he fell asleep".

"That's all right", teased Inuyasha. "The kid's always been a bit of a handful. Takes after Miroku that one. And while we're speaking of brats. You've been whining to Sesshoumaru about our lack of pups".

Rin's dark eyes twinkled with mischief. "It's not whining if it's true. I'm still not pregnant".

" _Rin_!" grumbled Inuyasha. " _He gave me love advice in front of Kagome_!"

His wife smirked. "Well then you'd best follow his advice".

"Fine!" growled Inuyasha. "You'll be carrying my whelp before spring ends!"

"I look forward to it", teased Rin. "Being in bed with you is my favourite time of the day and night".

"Vixen!"

"Only yours, my heart. Only yours".

Inuyasha's smile was melancholic when a slender arm slid around his waist. He returned her affection with a kiss upon her temple. It was odd that she'd come into his life so late and yet had stayed so long. The Meidou Stone, like the Shikon jewel, had changed her too. Inuyasha was grateful for small miracles.

"Sesshoumaru-sama will take good care of her", promised Rin. "You will see".

Inuyasha slung an arm across her shoulders. He drew her in close. He was pleased when she cuddled into his side. She had always been loving and affectionate. Neither time nor loving the half-brother of the youkai she called _Father_ had ever slowed her down.

"How come you're so sure of him?" griped Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru's a bastard".

Rin smiled.

"He's always loved me like his own daughter. I hope that in time he will love Kagome-sama like you love me".

Inuyasha reddened.

"Keh. You've got a lot of faith in him".

Rin laughed. "Kagome-sama wished for everyone to be happy. I don't think she realised Sesshoumaru-sama's happiness was part of that wish too. Give them a few years, my love. I am certain she'll learn why the Shikon jewel made her ageless".

"Keh", grumbled Inuyasha. "Only time will tell if those two will ever be as happy together as we are".

Rin beamed. "I know they'll be happy because I am. Although I'd be happier still with a hanyou baby of my own".

" _Rin_!"


End file.
